encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Andora
| debut = Episode 149 | death = Episode 218 | revival = Episode 149 | final = Episode 218 }} Hera of Sensa (or Mashna-de Andora) is one of the most powerful Etherians prior to its destruction. She is resurrected by Bathalumang Ether using Agane's body as part of her plan of reestablishing Etheria. Personality Andora, being one of the most powerful Etherians, was loyal to Bathaluman Ether and Hara Avria. Being a worshiper of Ether, she downplays the powers of Emre for helping his worshipers. She prides that Ether's protection is sufficient enough to protect them from any harm.Episode 153 History Andora was one of the Heras from the kingdom of Etheria. She died during the Etherian war. However, Andora is revived by Ether and her spirit is contained inside the vial. Ether uses the vial to put the spirit of Andora into Agane's body, which is given to Ether by Arde.Episode 151 Andora transforms into a kite dragon to sneak into the Kamara (Lireo royal treasury) to steal the Mother Gem, however she failed because of the incantation that the Sang'gres put on the Mother Gem. She reports this to Ether until Avria, in Cassiopea's body, arrives.Episode 150 She was tasked to hypnotize as many as Encantados as possible in order to rebuild the might of the Etherian army. She succeeded in capturing the Bandidos, Nymfas, and Mandirigmas who served as their military force and maidservants. Bathalumang Ether tasked her to care for the Soul Gem while it is slowly rebuilding Avria's strength. Andora asked if the same gem can restore her corrupted body but Ether chastised her saying she should be satisfied with the body provided to herEpisode 157. When Danaya and Pirena entered Etheria in order to confront Avria. Andora and Asval appeared. Pirena mocks Andora since she is just Agane but was immediately hypnotized by Andora in order to attack and kill her sister and Cassiopea. After Hara Avria's full resurrection, she immediately followed her orders to take as many Encantados as possible to become part of the Etherian army. In Hathoria, she sensed the presence of Diwata soldiers spying on them. She was able to track them down and kill them due to their insubordination. She admitted that her hypnotic powers are limited and hypnotizing a huge band of Encantados would require Avria's power. At Punjabwe, she was able to kill Ariana for attempting to save her brethren. Later, Andora was surprised to see Ariana alive and attempted to kill her once more but Alena intervened and battled her. In Etheria, Avria decided to think about the truce proposed by Hara Pirena of Hathoria, Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro, and Mashna Muros of Lireo but Andora has yet to be made aware of it. She captures Amarro talking to his son, Aquil. As she is about to use her powers against Aquil, Amarro intervened telling her that Aquil has now sided with them. Hearing this, Andora was pleased and used her powers instead to order every pashnea to attack and harass the Royal Palace of Lireo. Avria summoned Andora after Amarro told her what the latter had done. Avria praised her efforts since she sees this as an avenue to make her plot a success. Andora was disturbed about Avria's decision to release their captives but was chastised immediately. After the plot to poison the Diwatas failed, Avria ordered her and Asval to capture Aquil. When Avria was killed by Hagorn through splitting her body between the past and the future onto the Portal of Time, Andora and Asval side with Hagorn, before she reunites with her fellow Herans Juvila and Odessa. However Juvila and Odessa aren't recognizing Andora at first but she explains that she only uses Agane's body as her vessel while Juvila and Odessa retain their appearances until they accept Andora's explanation. During the final war, Andora battles Alena, and then Memfes. She stabs Memfes, until Alena uses her Water Gem to choke her to death. Both of Andora's ivtre and Agane's body disintegrate. Abilities Powers Hera Andora can transmogrify into a kite dragon. Andora's power is called the Third Eye (Ikatlong Mata).Episode 157 She unleashes her energy orb to hypnotize the Encantados into their allies. She has mind-reading abilities.Episode 152 Her power to control anyone's mind can be prevented by any of the Brilyante in active use. She can also detect anyone who is hiding from them. Andora's mind control abilities have limits as to the number of subjects.Episode 163 She is granted the power of ivictus just like the Sang'gres of Lireo.Episode 157 She can cast illusions of her multiple selves and can make people think that their skin are burningEpisode 168 Other skills Andora is also a skilled swordswoman but prefers to use her innate powers. Weaponry She has a saber forged in Etheria. Relatives It is implied that Andora, being an heiress, has her Heran parents from Hera Sensa.Episode 195 mentioned Trivia *Andora was able to use the Soul Gem without being its keeper, as permitted by its then-keeper Ether.Episode 157. Pirena was hypnotized by Andora because she did not use her brilyante. *Initially, Andora's voice has digitally deepened, sounding much like Agane's when in her cursed form, until she uses her natural voice since Episode 157. Version differences *Andora was played by Alessandra de Rossi in the second and third book of 2005-2006 series. *In the original series, Andora's rival is Sang'gre Pirena of LireoThough Pirena is a Sang'gre of Lireo, she was the acting leader of Hathoria but not as Hara (or queen) in the original series. due to their similar qualities especially in terms of intelligence and knowledge of court intrigue. *Her brother is Hera Animus of Sensa, the killer of Hera Memen of Sensa and a Diwata Ornia (Cassiopea's parents). *Andora had never possessed any corpse, as she only retains her physical appearance upon the resurrection of the Herans in the third book of the original series. *Due to the Sang'gres' changes in the timeline, Andora is the one who murdered Ornia, Cassiopea's mother. *In the original series, Andora did not appear to participate in the Hathor war prior to the second book. *In the original series, Andora died thrice and resurrected once: **First, Andora, along with her father Barkus, was crushed to death by the stones during the fall of Etheria. (original timeline) **Second was the same as the first one, but right after being defeated by the Sang'gres and the destruction of the Golden Hourglass (due to the Sang'gres' changes in the timeline). However, Andora and her fellow Herans were resurrected by Ether in the present time of Encantadia. **Third, Andora and Juvila were burned to death by Pirena simultaneously. References Category:Characters Category:Resurrected